


The Pen is Mightier than the Sword?

by Sybrant



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, M/M, Roleplay, Roleplay - Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo only has the weekend to see his lover, but he has competition... Who will be triumphant? Viggo or the Boy-who-survived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen is Mightier than the Sword?

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from a little bunny that asked what would Viggo do if Orlando was as obsessed as the rest of us? (Oh, and my weird attraction to Alan Rickman...yummy!) Don't worry, it CONTAINS NO SPOILERS FOR THE HBP

“Its here! Viggo! Its here!!” Viggo shot up in bed, eyes darting around the room in confusion at the sudden yell. A bang and hurried footsteps drew his attention to the bedroom door. Glancing at the clock beside the bed, Viggo felt a sudden weight in his stomach. He knew what today was, and he’d been dreading it for over a year…

The bedroom door banged against the wall as Orlando hurtled through, brown paper package clutched tightly in his hands. Launching himself onto the bed, he crawled towards the head, slumping against Viggo as grinned widely.

“Its here Vig!” He thrust the package eagerly in Viggos’ face.

“I heard you baby.” He watched with dread as Orlando tore into the wrapping, the blue and green cover quickly appearing to taunt him.

“I’m so not moving from this spot!” With that Orlando fidgeted till he was comfortable and flipped open the cover. Sliding out from under the sheets Viggo looked at the earnest young man, absorbed on the bed…but not for any reason he’d agree with.

“Orli, do you-” Orlando didn’t even look up as he flapped an arm at him in annoyance.

“Vig! Shhhh! I’m reading.” Frowning, Viggo padded out of the bedroom and into the living room, slouching down onto the sofa in annoyance. He couldn’t be doing this again…not on his only free weekend for the next month. Grabbing the phone he hastily typed in a number from memory, relieved when a voice quickly sounded on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Sean! Thank God! I don’t think I can do this again!” Viggo didn’t appreciate the chuckle from his so called friend.

“Viggo, I never thought I’d see the day you were reduced to whining…over a children’s book!”

“I’m not whining, it’s just… You didn’t see him last time Sean! God knows I love him, but he’s such a slow reader! It took him a week to complete the last book, followed by a further weekend of sporadic crying over some guy called Spartacus-”

“Sirius”

“-Sirius dying. Its my only weekend off for at least a month! I’d hoped we’d spend it…err…well, you know. Instead he’s already started to read the bloody thing.”

“Oh Viggo!” Sean sounded far too amused, “You’re lucky! My daughters made us queue for hours outside the bloody bookshop, which for some daft reason opened at midnight. To top that off we all had to go wearing these capes and pointy hats…hey! Stop laughing! At least I’m enjoying the quiet Mr. Potter has brought to the house. You on the other hand will be suffering blue balls all this weekend my man.”  
After several unhelpful suggestions from Sean, Viggo bid his goodbyes and once again slumped down. Sean was right…he had been denied for a teenage wizard and a Gandalf-wanna-be. Somewhat resigned to his fate, he wandered over into the kitchen, sitting at the large pine table as he angrily crunched on his cereal. Last year had taught him a few lessons when trying to deal with this situation. Interruptions of any kind (except drink and food) were not welcome, guests to the house would be ignored and any attempts at foreplay would result in a bootie-call embargo. He could try guilt tripping Orlando into putting the book down, but there was no way Viggo could really justify doing that to himself. Really, one weekend of abstinence shouldn’t have been that big of a deal; but as the saying went… the forbidden fruit…and so on.

Even the morning paper proved no escape; pictures of that J.K woman, Harry ‘Bloody’ Potter and Alan Rickman plastered all over the entertainment sections. Growling to himself Viggo roughly turned the page, biting down hard on his Fruit Loops in annoyance. Suddenly he paused, a memory flickering through his mind. Surely it couldn’t be that simple…could it? Would that actually work? Maybe….

His spoon clattered against the bowl as he dropped it, pulling the paper closer to him as he turned back to the entertainment pages. Orlando had mentioned it though…. A new sense of determination spread through him as a plan took place. For the past five years it had been him vs. the Potter, and each time he had lost; but not today! No! Now he had a secret weapon….

Orlando didn’t even look up as Viggo rushed into the bedroom, madly throwing on clothes as his lover continued to read. Grabbing his wallet and keys he bid goodbye before rushing out, missing the careless wave sent his way. Only when the front door slammed did Orlando glance up…but only for a second, the text too powerful to leave for long.

******************************************************************

 

Four hours later Viggo stumbled back into the house, exhausted from his dash around town. Dropping the heavy shopping bags to the floor he flexed his fingers, wincing as the blood returned to the abused digits. Moving the bags into the living room he sat back onto the sofa, rustling through the carriers as he plotted out the rest of his idea. Grabbing the small black bottle from one of the bags he read over the instructions…time to get started.

******************************************************************

 

Viggo sighed, adjusting the wig one last time as he glanced in the mirror. Not bad… Close enough hopefully. The pale makeup really emphasised the darkness of the hair and robes. Orlando had only emerged from the bedroom once so far, to gather enough food to last the day, before hurrying back to his precious. Striding into the kitchen he smiled at the transformation. All the pots and pans had been hidden away in cupboards, the surfaces cleared of all domestic clutter. Instead rows of test-tubes and beakers with various colours of food dye stood proudly along the counter top, a large iron pot sat bubbling on the oven – sandalwood oil heating nicely to scent the room. Large church candles provided the only light in the room as the blinds had been drawn shut, though they weren’t really needed as the aptly timed storm outside had darkened the sky considerably. Ok…now for the show. Opening the control box in the far corner Viggo flicked the switches, plunging the house into complete darkness as power cut off. He smiled as he heard Orlandos’ yell of aggravation from upstairs.

“Viggo!!!” Not speaking, Viggo quietly strode into the hallway, so the light from the kitchen illuminated him from behind.

“Viggo!!” Thumping footsteps announced Orlandos approach, the pounding down the stairs ceasing as he noticed the figure standing still in the dark.

“Viggo? What-”

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Potter. I might have known. Late for detention again I see.” Orlando moved to stand in front of him, confusion and awe on his face.

“Vig-” Orlando started as he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and pushed towards the kitchen.

“That’s Professor Snape to you Potter! You’ve been an insolent boy again…its time for your punishment.” Pushing a confused Orlando along ‘Snape’ guided him into the candle lit kitchen, silently pleased as the young mans gasp of delight. ‘Snape’ noticed his lover had yet to get dressed, still clad only in a pair of black boxers…that would definitely save time.

‘Snape’ swallowed hard as he caught a glimpse of the young mans face, lust practically burning its way through his dark eyes. “Bend over the table”.

Orlando did so without hesitation, gripping the far side with his fingers as he pressed his bare chest against the cool wood. Grabbing his lovers’ wrists gently, ‘Snape’ bound them together before looping the spare material through a hook he had screwed into the edge earlier.

“What do you want with me Snape?” Orlando gasped as something suddenly smacked against his raised buttocks.

“That’s Professor Snape to you Potter…you bad bad boy…” Orlando shivered as he felt breath against the back of his neck as the last part was whispered to him. Orlando couldn’t explain why ‘Snape’ had such an affect on him, he’d said as much to Viggo, but after having seen him strut his stuff on the wide screen Orlando had never wanted detention more.

Orlando rubbed his head against his stretched out arms, sighing as he felt his boxes quickly whipped away. Spreading his legs eagerly he was surprised when he heard a small chuckle behind him.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you Potter?” Orlando twisted his head, trying to see ‘Snape’ moving behind him, “No. That pleasure it not for you for you are disrespectful, you must be taught a lesson before you can ask for forgiveness.”

Orlando wasn’t sure he liked that much. “But Sir!”

“Too late Potter.” Orlando gasped as something cold dripped onto his back…and again…

‘Snape’ smiled as he watched the young man bound to the table, each touch of the ice against his skin causing the lithe form to jolt in surprise. Gripping the cube tightly in his fingers, he ran it slowly along the youths’ spine, stopping only when he reached the pert buttocks. Placing the cube in his mouth he pulled the long legs apart, tying each to the corresponding table legs so his form was spread wide. Kneeling down ‘Snape’ leaned in close to the shapely globes, placing his hands on the table either side of the slender hips to support his weight. Gripping the ice between his teeth he ran it along the crease between the two mounds, careful to avoid the puckered entrance enticing him in. Orlando gasped loudly when the ice made contact, protesting when it didn’t venture to quench his inner fire.

‘Snape’ swirled the ice around his mouth once again before moving close once again, this time using his chilled tongue to teasingly circle the small entrance.

“Ai! Vig- Snape! Please!” ‘Snape’ didn’t pause, but continue to lightly lap against the puckered hole. He was careful not to touch anywhere else on the straining body, instead focusing all his ministrations on the small opening.

Once the ice cube had melted ‘Snape’ withdrew, he robes rustling in the dark as he stood. Orlando shuddered, sighing in relief as he sagged against the table top. The teasing was almost unbearable, his swollen cock pressed almost painfully between his belly and the hard wood. Biting into his arm he tried to calm his body, aware that there was likely more to come. His skin tasted salty against his tongue as sweat dripped off him. He tensed as he heard a clink behind him; the long dark robes ‘Snape’ wore skimming across the back of his legs as the other man drew close.

“Now Mr. Potter. Do you repent your insolent ways?” Orlando nodded quickly, the need to feel his lovers’ huge length impaling him too much to ignore.

“Well, I don’t believe you.” Groaning in annoyance Orlando tried to push back as he felt something cold and blunt push against his opening. The object was far too small to be his lovers’ magnificent manhood, but right now he didn’t care.

“I do Sir! I swear!”

“We shall see”. The small object slowly pushed its way into Orlando, stopping as soon as it breached the small hole. Crying out in protest, Orlando tried to push back farther, but he was effectively bound against the table. ‘Snape’ withdrew the object till it rested against the puckered ring, before slowly pushing forth once again…only to stop. Gritting his teeth Orlando tried to ignore the sensation as the object repeated breached his immobile body, yet he could feel the rough object dragging against his tight ring with each fibre of his body. In…Out…In…Out…In…Out… Orlando pushed his head against his arms, gasping as his balls tightened painfully as the relentless motion continued. But it was not enough…

“Please! Please Professor! I repent! I swear I repent!” Orlando was almost crying against his arms when the object was finally withdrawn. He didn’t hear the rustle of robes behind him, but sighed in relief when large hands grip his hips tightly.

“Do you swear never to ignore me again?” Orlando nodded furiously as he felt his ‘Professors’ cock rub against his cleft.

“I swear!” He wiggled his hips eagerly as the larger head was pressed against his tortured entrance.

“Good boy” ‘Snape’ pushed forwards, impaling his impressive length in one go. Pulling back till only the bulbous head remained; he once again thrust forwards, the force lifting Orlando slightly as he was speared against the table.

“Yes!!” Orlando didn’t seem to mind however…

‘Snape’ gripped the young mans’ hips tightly as he began to pound into the velvety channel, aware that neither would likely last long. Small mews of pleasure transformed in to cries of rapture as his cock repeatedly brushed against the bound mans sweet spot.

“Yes! Oh God! Snape! Snape! SNAPE!!” The young mans cries echoed in time with the sound of slapping flesh; candlelight glinting off the sweat covered skin as he writhed against the table.

‘Snape’ grunted, shifting his position slightly as he felt himself draw close.

“SNAPE!!! Oh God! VIGGO!!” Orlando tensed beneath him, his channel contracting as he cried out in pleasure. ‘Snape’ continued to thrust raggedly into the convulsing body, grunting as he felt his balls tighten as came, spurting his load deep into the young man beneath him. Breathing heavily, ‘Snape’ continued to move, enjoying the feeling of his own cum lubricating the tight channel he had just so thoroughly ridden. Leaning over the prone body he kissed the back of Orlando’s neck, hips still grinding slowly against spread buttocks.

Orlando turned his head so his lover could place a gentle kiss on the edge of his mouth. When Orlando smiled tenderly at him Viggo knew he had won. Slowly pulling out of the pliant form, Viggo untied first his legs, then arms, helping Orlando stand up when his legs wobbled slightly. His young lover continued to grin tiredly at him, leaning forwards to place a small kiss on Viggos’ waiting lips.

“Vig, that was…wow. I’m bloody knackered!” Viggo grinned at him, using his hand to wipe off some of the white makeup that had been transferred to Orlandos’ face.

“You’re tired? I did all the work.” Orlando slung his arms around his lovers neck, kissing him again.

“I know! But still,” the young man pushed against the robe covered chest till he could slip towards the door, “I didn’t sleep well last night. I think I’m just gonna head to bed...maybe read for half an hour.”

Viggo stood there aghast as Orlando headed back up to their bedroom...to him..

_Damn you boy wizard!_


End file.
